Summer's Dream
by charliesunshine
Summary: Summer has always dreamed of being head gamemaker, letting her ideas come to life and showing all of Panem what she is truly capable of. When she is given the opportunity of a lifetime Summer is determined to make the 116th annual hunger games special. All she needs is a single spark. SYOT OPEN
1. It Begins

**Hi I am writing another syot. I was interrupted earlier on anyway there is a tribute form on my profile. You can submit up to three tributes. I am only accepting tributes through pm. Please submit. I hope you like this intro, I went out and bought Catching Fire and have just watched it while writing, it's perfect. (the film I mean). So Katniss and Peeta never won the 74th hunger games, Foxface did. There was never a rebellion and the hunger games are still going strong. Please submit a tribute or two and tell me what you think.**

I shakily smiled as I smoothed down a couple of lose tendrils from my otherwise perfect ballerina bun. I was in a glass lift, rising up at such a speed everything was a complete blur. I glanced at my face in the small mirror again to make sure I looked as close to perfection as possible and then frowned. Was this dress to plain for the president? I didn't normally wear dresses but I wanted to look smart. I'm meeting President Dew in his office in approximately three minutes to discuss the plans for the arena this year. After years of sitting in the sidelines watching head gamemakers come and go I am finally ready to step up to that position myself. I've heard the President can be difficult and hard to persuade but I'm sure I will get on his good side. I was wearing a plain blue dress with poufy silver tutu on top and electric blue skyscraper heels so I was bound to make an impression but not look to much, also I looked professional and blue was the Presidents favorite color or so I heard.

_ Ding_

The lift stopped and the glass doors slid open elegantly. I held my head high and confidently strutted down the corridor leading to the president's office. I smiled when I saw a couple of Avox's look at me enviously, I bet they wished they had my job or my looks or my life and personally I can't blame them. I knocked twice, loud and clear on the door at exactly ten forty five.

"Come in Miss Grath" a deep voice called. I took a deep breath and resisted the urge to smooth down my natural hair. I had a red wig glued on for a couple of years but now as head gamemaker I wanted to try a new older and more sophisticated look leaving my natural blonde locks only adding extensions to make it a suitable length.

"President Dew sir" I gave him what I hoped was a warm smile. "What an honor, I hope you are well?"

"I have been better now sit" he says coolly gesturing to a large plush white sofa opposite his desk. I trot over to the sofa, my shoes clacking against the glass floor and take a seat. "Lemon apple toffee?" he says offering a crystal clear bowl with several green sweets.

"No thank you sir now this year I think you will be pleasantly surprised about what I have in store. I was thinki"- I stop abruptly as he holds up his hands.

"All in good time Miss Grath, all in good time. Are you sure you can't be tempted to a sweet. I think you will find them quite..._Sharp_" President Dew says picking up a handful and dropping them on his desk, he puts one in his mouth and sucks it loudly. I try not to cringe at the horrendous sound and I look at the floor for a minute or two while he eats. He helps himself to another and another much to my annoyance but I twiddle my thumbs and stay silent, he is the President after all. He reaches out to grab another looking at me with a childish smirk on his face and I inwardly sigh. "Alright Miss Grath, I can see you are desperate to share your ideas so impress me" he swings his feet up onto the desk and I try not to mind.

"Well this year I was thinking of having a small forest with the trees so close together you can barely move and"- President Dew yawns and stretches, I ignore the rude gesture and plough on. "The cornucopia would be a field and there would be a small river".

"No" the president says bluntly.

"No" I echo, it's like working with a child. Why does he have to be so difficult? He's twenty six for crying out loud.

"No Miss Grath. The hunger games have been going on for over one hundred years and that has happened before...many times. I want something new and impressive; so far none of the head gamemakers I have hired have been able to meet my standards. I had such high hopes for you Miss Summer Grath" he says shaking his head.

"I have other ideas, lots of them. Here look I made lists, mutations and arenas" I pass him a couple of notebooks filled with plans and sketches and swallow. Twenty minutes ago I felt like I was floating; only now I feel like I've been dragged back to a harsh reality. If he doesn't feel satisfied I could lose my position. He knew he was taking a risk hiring a woman for the job, especially a twenty five year old with little experience. I could be executed, so could my family. I glanced up at President Dew as he flicked through my ideas binning one after another, a bored expression on his face. He stayed silent for a while binning my work and shredding my confidence. What If my ideas are not good enough? What about the ten years I spent training for this? My family were all so proud when I told them I got the job; I couldn't let them down now. Suddenly his eyes lit up slightly, you wouldn't have noticed if you weren't looking closely.

"Miss Grath, this is an ambitious piece. Where did you get such an interesting idea?" he says slowly.

"Oh you know...around. Which idea is that?" I stutter slightly confused. Wordlessly I am handed a single piece of paper with a sketch stapled on top.

"Something like that would be ideal. Could you pull it off?"

"I-I'm not sure"

"No, it's either yes or well the only answer I'm looking for is yes"

"Then yes, yes I could" I say enthusiastically standing up. "I will contact the rest of the gamemakers immediately and hold a meeting, I'm sure they are all up for a challenge"

"Good, good" the president says popping another sweet in his mouth. "I will meet with you again at this time in exactly one week. I want to see an outline and a plan. Good day" I head for the door quickly but not quick enough it would seem. "Oh and Summer if I can call you that, don't wear a tutu next time, it looks ridiculous". I cringe again and stumble towards the door. It opens automatically and I hear him laughing to himself as I walk away. I pluck the painful heels from my feet and rush back down the corridor past the Avox's who were sending me looks of pity and don't stop until I am back in the glass lift and alone with my thoughts. I think he was impressed in the end but what a disgusting man. To think I am going to be working with him closely from now one. I glance at my face in the small mirror I was staring at less than thirty minutes ago. My hair was starting to fall out of its bun and my hands were shaking. I looked pathetic, childish even with the tears in my eyes. I don't know why I feel like crying, I should be happy. My idea was accepted, well one did. I mentally scolded myself and put my uncomfortable heels back on. I needed to call a meeting together immediately but who to call first?

**Well what did you think? Like it? Hate it? I want to know how I can improve my writing. Remember to read and review and submit a tribute or two. That rhymed unintentionally but anyway please submit, read, review, favorite and follow but remember to send in tributes via pm.**


	2. District One Reaping

**I don't own THG or the fragment of the song I used by Imagine Dragons **

**Hi again everyone. Thank you so much for the submissions, I'm really excited to start the story properly now. I'm also very grateful for the reviews I received, constructive criticism is very helpful. A word of warning now I am not a person who updates at the same time each week. Sometimes there could be two chapters a week put up and other time One chapter a month. I will not be ditching this story I promise but sometimes you will have to be patient when waiting for an update. Okay so here we have the District One reaping, I won't be doing the reapings in order just so you know but District one seemed like a good place to start. One last thing, could The Pocketwatch Ripper send in the two tributes that were reserved as apart from that I have 22 tributes ready to go.  
**

**Rachel Forbes was submitted by ccoltonn and Glitz Forden was submitted by Matmos. Also a thank you to my Beta reader Lady Raksha.**

**Rachel**** Forbes - 17  
**

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_  
_it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_  
_don't get too close_  
_its dark inside_  
_it's where my demons hide_  
_it's where my demons hide_

I give a flirtatious smile to the crowd and an extravagant bow as I finish my final song. The crowd's enthusiastic cheers make my ears ring and I feel proud of myself. I had just performed in front of almost the whole of District One and they love me, I mean of course they did. Why wouldn't they? I saw my proud mother and father standing by the stage with tears in their eyes and a couple of the girls I sometimes talked to in school cheering me on, and the hundreds of people who came to see me perform before the reaping started. I had been training for the Hunger Games for almost my whole life. I can't remember a time when I didn't want to be famous and now today, a couple of days after my seventeenth birthday, I will volunteer in front of Panem and become one of the most famous victors in the history of the Hunger Games. My dream was so close I could almost reach out and snatch it with both hands and I wasn't planning on letting it go. Once I've won the games, I'll perform live in the Capitol and they'll love me just as much, if not more than District One does.

"Well that was Rachel Forbes, wasn't she something special," a commentator controlling the whole open concert announces and is met with another deafening cheer. I raise the microphone and smile, it couldn't hurt to be nice, maybe some of the capitol representatives were watching and maybe I was being broadcast in front of the whole of Panem right now.

"Thank you so much" I said sweetly once the noise had died down slightly and my voice could be heard. "You were an absolutely super audience, the best in years" I wink and the audience cheer again at my statement, "That's why I know I can count on your support in this year's annual Hunger Games. That's right District one, you are looking at this year's victor. Thanks again and follow your dreams" I let my smile slip slightly, follow your dreams, I can't believe I came out with something so sappy but I keep my smile glued in place. The crowd's enthusiasm is infectious and I find myself beaming again as I put the microphone on the floor and wave as I strut of stage to be congratulated by my parents.

"Darling, you were absolutely fabulous out there today. Your best performance this year without a doubt," my father gushes and I greet him, my mother standing alongside him with tissues in her hand sniffing, her lip trembling.

"Yes sweat pea, I'm...I'm so very proud of you" my mother chokes and I roll my eyes.

"For the sake of the stars women control your emotions, I was the one performing, not you," I snap in annoyance. She was so flimsy and emotional all the time, it was so unnecessary.

"Rachel don't talk to your mother in that tone," my father says gently and I roll my eyes looking at the ring I was given for my sixteenth birthday. I sparkled in the light and was made in my father's jewellery shop. It would be my token in the arena and I hadn't let it out of my sight before and certainly didn't intend to now.

"Whatever, do I look alright?" I asked in a bored voice, I wanted to either get back on that stage or get up on another stage in front of the district, volunteering for the games. Patience and self control were important lessons I had been taught when training for the games, I could wait but I didn't want to.

"Lovely darling," my mother chimes, I had never noticed how irritatingly high pitched her voice was.

"Tell me the truth," I snapped crossing my arms over my chest. I needed to look perfect if I was to be seen in front of Panem, first impressions are important and I was determined to make a good one if it killed me.

"Well white is supposed to represent purity so it makes you look like a beautiful -" she begins but my father cuts her of.

"It's far too short for someone of your age and it dips down across your chest in the most unsuitable fashion," he says sternly.

"Good" I smirk looking down at myself. I had the perfect body for a victor. I was thin but toned up and muscular only not in a disgusting way like some girls. My eyelashes were coated in mascara, making my already wide brown eyes seem huge and my long brown hair was silky and soft, flowing in natural waves down my back. I was wearing a very short white dress that had defiantly caught the attention of the opposite sex. I didn't mind when they leered at me, in fact it made me feel stronger and in control. I was beautiful. I was deadly. Most importantly I was in control and that made me unstoppable.

"Honestly Rachel," my dad looks like he is about to give me another lecture about being respectable and keeping my reputation as pure and clean as possible but thinks against it. The small square behind the Justice Building has almost emptied as the reaping is about to begin, people have moved in to pack up the stage and a couple congratulate me on my performance earlier.

"Well I'm sorry I look good but I have a Hunger Games to win," I snap and turn on my heel towards the reaping square opposite the small square used for many different performances, singing to training demonstrations from District Ones top training school. No one could stop me now I was so close, I would make sure of that.

* * *

**Glitz Forden - 18  
**

I take a deep breath and load my bow with another red metal arrow. I had put in some last minute training before the reaping for good luck as I had been chosen out of the entire district's male training population to volunteer for the Hunger Games this year. It was a lot of pressure but I was confident and talented and clearly everyone had seen that and chosen me to represent the district in the games this year. I checked the quiver of arrows was securely strapped to my back before jogging into a small shooting and standing on the x in the centre. Archery was one of my favorite activities and a bow was a weapon I could be lethal with. I am also extremely talented with swords and very accurate so people had better watch out for me this year.

I raise my bow, focused on the target for a second before letting the arrow fly. It sails through the air for a couple of seconds before smacking the target, dead centre and I smile. I re-load my bow and continue aiming for targets each further away from the last and I can't keep the smile of my face when I run out of arrows and see every single target has an arrow in the centre. I then pick up a long broadsword and walk towards a group of dummies and begin slicing them. I hold the sword tightly with both hands and decapitate a dummy, stabbing another in the chest and quickly turning round and piercing the foam flesh of a dummy in the eye. I then pick up another sword, my skills with either both hands or my left hand are much weaker than my right hand so I need to practice as much as possible. I raise the sword above my head and bring it down on another dummy cleaving it in half with my left handed sword and slicing the legs of with my right. I begin sweating and I grit my teeth continue slicing up dummies with both swords and don't stop until there is one left, with a cry of aggression I charge towards it and stab the middle target, right where the heart is and I twist the sword slowly and with one final thrust the broadsword goes straight through the dummy. When I manage to pull the sword out again a bit of foam is still attached, just like the heart of a tribute, a District Seven tribute just like the one who killed my girlfriend Cleo. I've missed her a lot this past year but I find training keeps me busy. To think this time next week I will be in the arena killing tributes for real and I had my sights set on the District Seven boy no matter who he was. After all the Hunger Games are only a sport and a sport I excel in. I hear clapping behind me and turn on my heel to see Aaron, my best friend, and my combat instructor Scythe applauding my performance.

"Well that was something special," Scythe says clapping me on the back and taking the swords of me. "The performance of a true victor. I'm telling you man, you are the sport. No one can beat you if you have a sword or a bow in your hand."

"Yeah well done Glitz," Aaron says quickly. I smirk at the praise and whip the sweaty black tank top I always wear when training over my head and chuck it at Scythe.

"Watch it," he warns but he doesn't throw it back at me, I guess another perk of being a victor is that everyone will do what you want without questioning it. When the announcement was made last week that I was chosen to volunteer for the games this year everyone has treated me like a celebrity and I seem to thrive under all the attention, my skills getting better every day.

"So," I begin and I go through my old backpack to find the tight white shirt I will wear to the reaping. "Why did you both come over here now?"

I grab the shirt and quickly put it on and do up all the buttons. It's a plain old simple shirt but it shows of my muscular torso and makes my green eyes stand out even more than they usually do. I decide to keep the black jeans I often wear when training on and check my grandfather's leather band is still tightly tied around my wrist. My grandfather won the Hunger Games and the leather wrist band was his token, he gave it to me when he heard I was picked to volunteer. Unfortunately he won't be my mentor as it will be someone else's turn this year to work with the tributes. But it means a lot to me that he would trust me with one of his prized possessions.

"I came down to make sure you would remember to go to the reaping, I thought if we left you in here to practice then you would have lost track of time and forgotten all about the reaping. I spotted Aaron coming down as well to tell you it was time to go and now here we all are," Scythe says and he props the swords back on a nearby sword rack alongside a pair of butterfly swords.

"Yup, we better get going as the reaping starts. I can't believe I'm best friends with a victor," Aaron says proudly and gives me an affectionate whack on the back.

"Well you better believe it son," Scythe says, "I've trained plenty of people in my time and I have got to say Glitz you seem to have outshone them all"

"I seem to do I? I think you'll find I most definitely have. I'm so fast no one in District One can beat me at the one hundred meter dash, I'm accurate, smart, good with weapons. Basically the whole perfect victors' package," I say confidently and Aaron nods.

"Alright champ, calm down a little," Scythe says but he knows I'm right.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just excited about the reaping." I am excited, I was awake for a long time last night imagining what It would be like to have the victor's crown upon my head. I imagined what the next couple of weeks would be like for me down to every last detail.

"I bet you are, only I don't think you'll make the best impression turning up to the reaping late. Better get a move on," Scythe shoves me towards the door and Aaron follows me. I say my goodbyes to Scythe and he gives me some last minute advice and then I head out to the reaping, Aaron trotting at my heels.

* * *

**Rachel Forbes - 17**

"Lindsay Ma-" Petunia Lily our famous old escort begins but I don't wait any longer and step forward.

"I volunteer as tribute" I say calmly are clearly for the whole square to hear. I briskly make my way to the stage, smiling the whole way and waving at the crowd to hopefully gain sponsors. If you want to get to the top you must work hard and get people to like you, neither of those were a problem for me so and I was fairly confident in my abilities to win.

"Splendid, splendid and what's you name darling?" Petunia says sounding excited but not very surprised.

"I'm Rachel Forbes," I say flicking my hair behind my back and fluttering my sooty lashes, "and I will be this year's victor!"

The crowd claps and cheers, even a few wolf whistles rise above all the noise.

"Wonderful, just wonderful," Petunia gushes and I smile at her, it won't take much to have her wrapped around my finger. "And now for the boys."

She totters over to the second reaping bowl in her impossibly high heels; they were quite nice, white with silver diamonds and blue crystals. I would have to get a pair or two when I live in the Capitol after the games. "Ero-"

"I volunteer as tribute," a voice roars and I see a tall boy with short blonde hair and green eyes swagger up to the stage and stand alongside me.

"I'm Glitz Forden," he says roughly but smiles to the crowd flexing his muscles a little. This will be too easy I think smiling to myself, a typical career. He may look intimidating but I am confident he isn't clever or very interesting. The crowd claps again and we both smile as our photos are taken and we are told to shake hands by Petunia. His hand is calloused and dry and he gives me a confident smirk as we shake hands and with that we are surrounded by peacekeepers and people holding massive cameras desperate to get a glimpse of the tributes supplied by district one this year. I follow Petunia into the Justice Building and Glitz follows.

"Well, you both certainly made good first impressions," Petunia says as soon as the doors close behind up and the cameras disappear. I think it's best to keep up the perky angle for now and I nod smiling.

"So Rachel," says Glitz. "You do train for the Hunger Games, don't you? I haven't seen you round at the training centre. See, I go to the biggest training centre in the district, it's near the Justice Building and has a lake in front of it."

There's a look of intense concentration on his face. I resist the urge to tell him to leave me alone and not speak to me again and I realize that in the arena, although he is stupid, he may still be a small threat. Instead I settle for a flirtatious smile, it's all a game, let the man think that he is in control and when he's least expecting it you turn the tables, it's a game I've been playing for a long time now.

"I go to Southern Lands academy; it's near the fence between us and District Two and yes I do train for the games. I've trained for a long time and was chosen to volunteer this year," I say simply and he cracks his knuckles.

"Oh cool I was chosen as well, I'm guessing you want to join the career alliance this year. Am I right?" he says confidently and my smile slips. I wanted to go it alone as I didn't need anyone to stop me achieving my full potential or slow me down but everything could still work towards my advantage if I was with the career alliance. If Glitz was the leader, then I would be his second in command. I'd have an unlimited supply of weapons and food, and when it was necessary I could simply dispose of my so called allies.

"Sure thing," I nod and he smiles a proper smile and not a smirk for a change and that makes him quite attractive.

We are taken up a staircase and led down a corridor before stopping outside a huge mahogany door with the word female engraved in the middle, further down the corridor I see an Identical door for Glitz to say his goodbyes in. I thank Petunia and step inside. The room is at least ten different shades of pink and looks at bit like my living room at home, of course we don't have real velvet sofas with sophisticated embroidery, no matter how many times I insisted it was an important feature to have in a house. I make myself comfortable on one of the sofas and wait for my parents. I talk to a lot of the girls at school but I doubt any of them will visit me, they all say I have some sort of attitude, as if. I just know what I want and how to achieve it and I don't let anything stop me. Not even a couple of prissy schoolgirls who don't understand how to make a living or a career. I wait impatiently for my parents but they still don't arrive. How long does it take to walk up a couple of stairs? I tap an annoying rhythm on a glass coffee table as I wait but still no one turns up.

Ten minutes pass then twenty and still no one arrives. Then it hits me hard right in the chest, they aren't coming to visit me. I feel my eyes water and a single tear falls, it drips down my cheek and lands on the floor with a small splash. How could they not visit me? My own family abandoning me when I needed to see them. I wipe my cheek making sure I don't smudge my makeup and get angry with myself. I don't need them, they would hold me back. To get to the top I should rely on no one but myself and when I move to the victor's village I will live alone. I don't plan to be there a lot as I want to move to the Capitol and focus on my singing career.

Later on when Petunia escorts me and Glitz towards a car to be taken to the train station I hold my head high and smile. It doesn't matter that they don't think I can win or don't want me, as long as I believe I can do it then I will win. I feel as if a small weight has been lifted off my shoulders, one less thing to worry about. I was excited now, one step closer to the dream. I was heading for the top and no one could stop me.

**Glitz Forden - 18**

"Lindsay Ma-" Petunia Lily begins to state the name of the girl who will represent our district in the games this year but she is cut off.

"I volunteer as tribute" a clear feminine voice rings out across the silent square. I crane my neck to see who will be my district partner but I can't see who volunteered. I was told this girl was talented but nothing more than that and that she was from a different training centre so I wouldn't know her. Then I see a stunning girl in a very short white dress, her long brown hair shines in the sunlight and her big brown eyes look mischievous and playful. She's smiling and waving to the crowd and a small breeze makes her hair flutter in an attractive manner.

"I'm Rachel Forbes," she say flicking some of her long hair behind my back and fluttering her eyelashes, "and I will be this year's victor."

The crowd begins to clap and cheer, even a few wolf whistles rise above all the noise, I roll my eyes. She wishes, being pretty only gets you so far although her looks could get our career alliance a large number of sponsors. I suddenly feel slightly nervous at the thought of volunteering, just minor stage fright but I wasn't expecting it.

"You're up," Aaron whispers and shoves me towards the stage.

"Wonderful, just wonderful" Petunia gushes and I shudder, I hope she doesn't dress like that throughout the whole trip, her pink hair and yellow mini dress are a complete eyesore .

"And now for the boys" she announces and totters over to the second reaping bowl in her impossibly high heels. "Ero-" I don't wait any longer and all my nerves seem to disappear.

"I volunteer as tribute," I shout and jog up to the stage at the front of the square. I get a big rush of adrenaline after saying the words I had dreamed to announce in front of so many people. I climb the steps and begin waving and showing of slightly to the crowd. I smirk as they cheer me on before stating my name.

"I'm Glitz Forden," I say and people begin chanting my name. I shake hands with Rachel and give her a trademark smirk, her hands are soft and petite and she looks just as excited as I am to be here. We are both led inside the Justice Building sooner that I would have liked and I begin to question Rachel about an alliance.

"So Rachel, you do train for the Hunger Games, don't you? I haven't seen you round at the training centre. See I go to the biggest training centre in the district, it's near the Justice building and has a lake in front of it" I say trying to show I wanted to be her friend and ally. She gives me a flirty smile and twists the pretty ring on her finger.

"I go to Southern Lands academy; it's near the fence between us and District Two and yes I do train for the games, I have trained for a long time and was chosen to volunteer this year," she says simply and I crack my knuckles. Southern Lands is apparently a very strict school so she must be skilled with some weapons to be chosen, the competition already seems tough but I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle.

"Oh cool I was chosen as well, I'm guessing you want to join the career alliance this year. Am I right?" I am surprised me her smile slips but she manages to pull it back a couple of seconds later. I plan to lead the alliance this year and I think she would be a good addition to the career pack.

"Sure thing," she nods and I smile properly now no longer trying to intimidate her. She may seem very beautiful but I'm sure there is more to her than meets the eye, she seems un decisive, shifty even so I better watch my back.

The scary rough act could continue when we were in the Capitol, now I just wanted to relax. The peacekeepers in front of us stop and one gestures to Rachel to step into a room with a large door. I feel my heart ache slightly as I remember going to visit Cleo last year. She promised to win for me. I wonder how many broken promises Rachel will make while she is in there. I'm led to another room with a plain door and am told to wait for people to come and visit me. I don't have to wait long before Aaron walks in.

"That was amazing; you looked so cool up there. I am so jealous of you right now," he says quickly and I smile. I needed to stop thinking about Cleo. This year I was going to win and If I wanted to I could spend the rest of my life obsessing over her. Now I needed to focus on gaining sponsors and my opposition, of course I doubted there would be any other threats apart from the careers.

"Do you think I'll get loads of sponsors?" I ask and he nods enthusiastically.

"Of course man good luck out there" he says and we go over a couple of tactics before her gives me a quick hug. "One last thing, make sure you don't trust anyone out there all right, not Rachel, not anyone. You and you alone can win this thing"

I nod and give him a wave.

"Sure, see you soon" and with that Aaron leaves. I have a minute alone with my thought before my family burst in. My little sister Christa runs up to me and gives me a big hug, her hypnotic green eyes sparkling.

"You were so cool Glitz. All of my friends were jealous. I want to volunteer just like you when I'm older," she says and I lift her of the ground and she giggles.

"Yes, well done son," my father says giving me a huge bear hug once I put Christa down."I know you will bring pride to us all and the district"

My mother snorts behind him, but I am determined not to let her spoil my day. She has always been bitter due to not being able to volunteer for the games when she was young. But now that I was going into the games she could at least try to look pleased.

"Well done," she says stiffly and I give her an awkward hug. "Have you got your token?" I hold up my wrist and reveal the leather wrist band and she nods.

"I was talking to your grandfather and he wanted me to tell you good luck and that he's very proud of you" my dad says gruffly.

"Tell him I said thanks but who needs luck when you have so much skill" I say confidently.

"Glitz, confidence costs lives" my mother says wearily but my father holds up his hand to tell her not to start lecturing me on not being too cocky as that makes me more of a target.

"I know mother dearest," I say as the door opens and a couple of peacekeepers announce it's time for my family to leave. "Bye everyone, I'll see you in a couple of weeks" I give my dad and Christa another hug and wave to my mother.

"Love you Glitz," Christa says casually as the door shuts.

"Love you to" I murmur as the door is shut behind her. I sit on a velvet sofa and wait until I am collected by Petunia and a couple of peacekeepers, Rachel tags along behind them, her head held high and a look of determination in her eyes. I smile at her but she doesn't smile back and we are led outside to a fancy black car that will drive us down to the station. I wave to the crowds of people desperate to see us drive away and smirk. It's just a game and it's already starting. Only I don't like and don't plan to lose.

**So first couple of tributes, please tell me your thoughts. Did you like them? Hate them? I want to know. Is there anything I can do to improve my work? Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
